Dance To This Beat
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: To be judged based only upon stereotypically predetermined looks hurts. Sasuke and Ino know that well, Sasuke being an infamously misbehaved Rockstar and Ino being an overly driven journalist. Warning: many issues will be discussed vaguely, be courteous.


Dance to This Beat

A/N: .?o=58, well, I really did like going for the bad boy look but, Sasuke wasn't going to be the bad boy he was just gonna be a bad ass. Sowwry! This is a SasuIno fan fiction, I am aiming for 3 long chapters so its not like grr….i dislike doing more and more chapters. But, if fate wants me to, I will! Thank you.

_Yeah, tonight's gonna be a good night…._

Summary: : To be judged based only upon stereotypically predetermined looks hurts. Sasuke and Ino know that well, Sasuke being an infamously misbehaved Rockstar and Ino being an overly driven journalist. Warning: many issues will be discussed vaguely, please also be considerate of those who are going through those issues currently. Sasuke's many suicide attempts don't cure the burning self-loathing he keeps inside. 

Ch.1: The Art of Saving Your Ass

_Setting 1: Sasuke's dressing room:_

Sasuke silently examined his room until he knew there were no secret creeper fans or any one for that matter. He went to his drawer and sat down, he disgustedly looked at himself in the mirror. No, he didn't resort into talking to his mirror voicing the inner pains of what true stardom fed to the hungry child of innocence.

Instead, he laid out crack cocaine and all the ecstasy he could find stashed away on the marble black table and dimmed the lights. He took off his plain white shirt and got his box-cutter out. Swearing that the box-cutter was the only thing that truly got him for who he was, that it was his best friend. The cold item glistened with stained blood, Sasuke doused it with rubbing alcohol and shined it back to gray-black. He separated the drugs out evenly and carefully put them in the 7/8ths finished 'Balka Red' Vodka bottle strongest of its kind. He shook it until it was a sugary looking red mess and cleverly stuffed it inside a teddy bear with a well-covered zipper.

"See Nightmarre? I'm don't have a problem, now if I had a problem I would have drank it right up." Sasuke said to his alternate ego, his German Shepard Nightmarre. Nightmarre looked at Sasuke with concern, Sasuke made a short angered look at the dog, and obediently it took the teddy bear where the other drug/alcohol stuffed animals that Sasuke takes right before most concerts.

"Okay boy, maybe I'm a bit fucked up. But, if I am, then why do you choose to stay with someone like me? For real, this time I want to know, and don't just give me that face of 'because you're my master.'" Sasuke said to Nightmarre who was all the ready to wait out the raven haired 23 year old by remaining calm and sitting down. Sasuke's face was struck with anger and he bared his invisible fangs at the dog, on his knees and still a bit high he bit it right in the neck. Nightmarre knew not to whine in injury, and not to bite back, for its master wasn't sane at the moment.

"I even bite dogs, tell me Nightmarre, are you gay? Is that why you love me so much, all that estrogen in you made you turn the other way? You're too sensitive, yet, I love you more than any female. Tell me dog, does that make me gay then?" Sasuke laughed, writhing moments later at the dog's seriousness of the matter. Sasuke stopped immediately and went straight for the leather black couch.

He curled up with himself without any words and mumbled good night. Like any extremely loyal dog would do, Nightmarre grabbed the blanket and covered Sasuke properly.

--

A pink besetment entered the room silently as if her ninja skills were up to par with the Uchiha himself. Sakura quietly got into bed with the male who didn't cease to toss and turn in his disparity to find a good position his body that he very much disliked allow him to have.

"Sasu-kun, did Naruto not find you a bed, because if he didn't mmph…" Sakura started, Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips before her words instigated a fight. Sakura slyly moved her body so that she was on top, then as usual the playful gesture turned into a power struggle.

"Ew, that's enough, you know I'm his manager too, Sakura you don't see me wolfing down his lips like no tomorrow." Tayuya said with her nose crinkled up in disgust.

Sakura stuck out her tongue and wiped some saliva that dripped down her chin all in one movement. Tayuya raised in eyebrow obviously painfully annoyed by the woman.

"Don't be mad that your basically 3 years younger than us. We are the big league and you can't even drink yet." Sakura bragged. Sasuke tapped her lower back in an attempt for her to cool down.

"Well, no offense Sasuke but my boyfriends a lot more handsome." Tayuya said in her own defense. Sasuke waved her down gesturing no offense was even taken. Sakura snorted and belted out at the top of her lungs just how fine her client actually was. Luckily, it was afternoon time and everyone went on break. Tayuya shook her head at the loud woman and asked the ever asking question of why Sasuke even likes her. Sakura looked as if she was going to scream.

"Sasuke, it's raining concerts cancelled." Temari who came right on time smiled.

"Stop being creepy." Sakura said a bit jealous of Temari's cute smiled even though Temari was usually a brisk person with harshness written all over her, not the type you would want to start something with. The ability to change so quickly and look so nice doing it annoyed the red head. Temari eyed her immediately a notion that she felt her dominance was being challenged and she was ready to get it on any time and any where. Sakura got off Sasuke, the highly aroused Uchiha sat up to get a better look with a cunning smirk plastered on his face. Nightmarre immediately ran out of the room and concert studio in hopes of the fight not escalating to the similar fight with Sakura and Temari in Sal Vioe Stadium in Chile.

As the frightened Golden Retriever ran it accidentally bumped into a stranger.

"What the h--? What is a dog doing here? Damn it! Yumi you told me that there would be no *achoo!* *achoo!* pets here. Pets or not, I have an interview to do." The very much so attractive cold stricken 23 year old said actually wanting to plow through the day to get what she had to.

"Now, sir, if you will direct me and my friend to Uchiha, Sasuke's room." Ino said showing her pass one of the Security Guards. Yumi was however too busy playing with 'the cute doggy'.

"Hon, look, if you want to be come an Ace Reporter like me you have to cut down near completely on things like this your job you should be thinking about comes second because first is GOD. After you give face, then it's back to work. You're lucky your not blonde, but you are a woman so you still have to fight twice as hard as any man. But, since I'm blonde and I do not hold that as a weakness but still you'll find some people who will be dumbing it down for you joke or not. That's why education and study is important too; research your topic at all times at any chance you get no matter what and you'll do well. Remember, there is—" Ino began as she walked even faster than the Security Guard.

"No such thing as breaks." Yumi glumly replied.

Once they reached the room, the minute the door opened was the minute she was trampled over by a woman with darker blonde hair. The older woman tout de suite got Ino back on her feet and bowed as low as possible to the younger lady.

"Ino-sama, welcome, how are you today?" Temari smiled being as sweet as bittersweet could be. Ino gave a short bow to her and directed her attention to the fuming red head who was in Sasuke's lap tightly held around the waist. When she finally cooled only then did she acknowledge her guest, whom she offered food of all sorts to.

"Ino-sama, I read your portion of 'Cule' magazine only yours just in case you cared. You're so blunt if I allowed saying that is. Not only that but it's so true! Gosh, your gorgeous up close, what make up is that?" Sakura as if in competition with Temari for the biggest kiss ass.

Ino feigned a blush and smiled. Sasuke dusted himself off and met his guest as respectfully as he could remember.

"Yamanaka-sama, it's nice to finally meet you. My managers are always having me read about you. My producer as well on breaks you're quite a big talker." He smirked. Ino studied him for a long time not saying a word. He studied her back.

"What are you trying to say?" She said suspiciously looking at him. He puts his hands up in defense and smiled his best.

"I'm not saying you're a gossiper who can't back up what they say, or a potty mouthed obsession-filled person driven with a perfectionist attitude. No if I were to say that it would be rude. Speaking of rude, what was that you said Sakura? She's the liar who doesn't know when to stop? No, Ino-_chan_, love that would be more accurate." Ino beamed with passion to fire back, but held her tongue. Until she was calm only then did she speak.

"*chuckle*, My, my, my, such a choice of words…obsession is a word I grew fond of, a false title bestowed upon me from angry liars who refuse to see the truth. A lot like you Sasuke, people who just make up the first thing that comes to mind when exposed. Potty mouth? Maybe depending what you find a curse word, my 7 year old interviewee. Gossiper who can't back it up, I do not accept any gossip I seek concrete evidence with pictures that Yi-Long takes so the obsession wouldn't be mine, love. Nor I am I pinning it to some one else, it's called doing your job. Perfectionist is my weakness yes, but most people who do end up lucky enough to sleep with me find that a good thing. Doesn't know when to stop…when it comes to music, do you intend to stop in that field? I don't think so. Neither will I cease to be a journalist for a good long time, so if some one were to say that to you about not knowing when to stop misbehaving would you? I know for a fact that you have been told to, though you refuse isn't that so, my 7-year old hypocrite of a love? In any way you meant that hence the 2 examples. And I do not lie, I'm just blunt, babe." Ino said with a sweet smile to finish it off. Temari took the heat because she wasn't in it. But, embarrassed Sakura left at the mention of her name. After, Temari was told to make sure everything was in the Tour bus and it was ready to go, only then did she leave.

"Put it on auto pilot, ready to leave in 5 minutes on the exact." Sasuke said smirking aroused by the fire cracker.

**

"Have a seat love." He said shutting the door.

"Don't even, I'm bi and have a girlfriend." Ino said instantly a lie she preferred to hold unto until she wasn't working. Even though Sasuke didn't do anything for her to even mention the lie.

Sasuke seemingly understood because he nodded his head. He sat down and asked her politely to begin.

Ino nodded immediately grabbing her tape recorder that was tapped on the outside of her purse for instant usage.

"Please, Yamanaka-sama, I beg of you no tape recorders. My producer is…very fond of me and tapes my voice and edits it so it was if I was her lover. I've grown an inner dislike of them. But, if you were to have a camera perhaps." Sasuke said trying to force himself to sound sane. Ino looked at him with the most pissed of expression she had in her.

Sasuke clasped his hands over hers and tried to make it all sound like sense but also the truth.

2 or 3 days ago:

"_Again, Sasuke-sama, again. You have to hit that not only with your voice but with the guitar, koibito." Karin smiled with Sasuke's last concert bandana that was around his arm. The yellow bandana was a little sweaty but, smelled sweetly of the Uchiha's scent; now around her mouth and nose. _

_Sasuke rolled his eyes and matched it perfectly watching Karin squeal in bliss for the fourth time then telling him to start over once more. _

"_Karin, have mercy, we've been here for a good 3 hours and gotten only the first minute and half done. Don't make me repeat this baby please. I know it is perfect. I have the Sharingan, you of all people know of it as if it was on you." Sasuke boasted and egotistical smirk covering his mouth. Karin smirked back and entered the music office, leaping up onto Sasuke and pulling the bandana down to her neck. _

"_My apologies, kareshi. I'm just so happy your doing well." She beamed. Sasuke securely held her and adjusted her slightly to kiss her inviting her to do more._

"Sasuke, I get it, your producer is an obsessed horny woman. Please, I do only have 3 minutes left." Ino said trying to be more impatient seeming for Sasuke to get a hint and start talking.

"So, when was it first when you decided you really did want to become a multi-millionaire Rockstar? Did you fall into the misbehavior by being swept away by the urge to do something bad? Or was it something you planned just for publicity matters?" Ino asked taking out a paper and note pad.

Sasuke took a bit offense to the last part.

"19, no I was always like that since the age of 7, why would I plan that? No, don't answer that all you have to know is no." Sasuke said squirming his Sharingan becoming a bit more visible. Ino cleared her throat and sat up straight with a hard core face on that directly told him she wasn't afraid. He took notice but still kept that vibe going.

"Sasuke, how would you describe this little crew you've got going here? Most artists don't have more than 1 manager. Are they of high importance to you?" Ino smiled just for the sake of hoping he would stop making her so dizzy with the Sharingan.

"Um…Temari my secretary I would describe as the glue, even if she doesn't know it. She puts people in check and stops fights even when she starts it. She's not quick to apologize but doesn't mean she won't be the first. Sakura my manager was my high school sweetheart if that; we didn't really do anything due to her parents. Tayuya has the feeling of a wife but I don't love her like that she just acts like one, but not in a lovey dovey way just makes sure that I eat, am clothed, more like a mother actually. Naruto is my good friend who always is the 1st to hear my music. Karin is my producer because she was loyal to me in high school which made me trust her. I love all of them differently. Don't get confused even though I sleep with Karin and Sakura I don't love them like that. Its more of release than anything. I'm on the road or on a airplane a lot so I don't have time to fall in love and do all that. The "crew" is my family, I have 3 wives, in a way and 1 just the traditional mother. And a brother/best friend." Sasuke smiled finally stopping his Sharingan.

"I have to go, Ino. Pleasure meeting you." He smiled again.

"Pleasures all mine, let me page my student really quick and get one last question in." Ino said hurrying.

"Skip it, let's just find her so I can be on my way after your question." Sasuke said rushing out of the front door because they only had about 46 seconds left.

Failing to find Yumi, but really only spending 15 seconds to find her, Sasuke realized his trusty companion was missing. Searching all that he could Sasuke sadly stepped onto the tour bus. Ino seeing the golden retriever behind the drum amp she leaped onto the tour bus and grabbed the mutt that made her sneeze twice more.

Suddenly!

The tour bus began to move and a burst of air shot through, for the door was still open.

Sasuke nearly swore he was going to lose his hearing at any second by the high level of Ino's scream. Uncaringly he shut the door and took 2 hours to explain why a state-of-the-art auto tour bus couldn't stop of turn around.

"3 days in advance?! What? So if this is so high tech then why do you need to pre-tell it to go on a 5 day trip?" Ino asked calmer now sipping on tea trying not to think about work and all the yelling Ibiki will be doing to her.

"Yes, but you see, that's just the way it is and even if I were to today set it to stop it will make me far behind and I can't let you inconvenience me and my millions of fans like that. I'm a bad ass not heartless." Sasuke explained. Heavily, Ino sighed and waited to talk.

"Do you have enough clothes for the two of us?" Ino said scratching her forehead.

"I should, you see that closet the big one that's were I keep my clothes so check through that." Sasuke said with his eyes closed as he laid on his black leather couch the one identical to his dresser room couch.

Curious, he popped one eye open on her and blushed a deep heated red. She had a really hot bra on, the one that lifts up the breast, showing her size D well. Victoria Lingerie styled bra silky. She wore his button up shirt so that it showed only an inch or two of skin of her belly. And she hadn't quite gotten to buttoning. She wore shorts under every skirt she wore so she wore her mini-skirt.

"So, my southern-belle, are you self employed?" He cunningly joked pretending to be bashfully embarrassed of staring at her body.

"A. I'm am by no means yours, B. Thank you so much for letting me stay here, C. My mini shorts aren't jean shorts their plain old shorts, D. No, I'm not so I'm risking my job though I do have 7 months stocked up since I was 12 when I started working. And E. Quit smart mouthing me." She said acting sophisticated trying to save skin by moving down her high sport shorts that didn't really come down to her finger tips anyway. Fully buttoned she sat at the end of the couch pooped.

"Sasuke-Sama, where should I sleep tonight?" She said politely bowing.

"In my bed with me, where else? I wouldn't put my guest on the couch and I don't like sleeping in the living room, so I have a semi-big bed so we can fit well." He smiled. Ino sensed no foul play and agreed. She went straight to bed just as Sasuke without eating. But he changed into long expensive orange and black pants decked out for October pj pants and no shirt. His body was sculpted and a bit tan, his hair smelling like the sweetest Orikado flower. Ino slept facing him for protection reasons.

"Good night." She smiled still trying to be as polite and grateful as possible.

"Good night." He smiled back laughing on the inside that she was so quick to change mood due to circumstance.

***************SnowyWolfé *************************************

Sasuke's breath was soft and warm against Ino's neck as his arm tightly wrapped itself around her stomach. Irritated, she positioned herself so escape was easy. She slid out and started her own self-tour of the tour bus, it seemed even bigger that last night.

"Can't change the coordinates my ass, Sasuke. I refuse to--*gasp!*" Ino mumbled soon back to front with the Uchiha himself. She dare not turn around.

"You don't believe me? Go ahead, try it." Sasuke said into her ear, which was still sensitive to that extent of arouse. He didn't even give her chance to because he was too fixated on nibbling her ear. Ino boldly stepped away from him only to be pulled back angrily by the Uchiha.

"You're so impatient Yamanaka." He said lowering to her neck his hands slipping into her shorts. Obviously pleased by the sound of his grunt. His thumb played with the string of her underwear as he took control of her, arousing sensations hotly washed over body.

"Can I check just how wet you are?" He asked with a pleading voice that would do what he wanted with or without permission. But, something was off he only seemed bluffing if he were to take it to that extent, honestly he was a bad boy, but he wasn't heartless. He wasn't the kind of boy, he seemed gentle and good Ino just had to rake it out of him. A challenge, Ino Yamanaka wouldn't refuse to take on.

"Maybe, after I check out how to get me home." Ino said pulling his hand out and then moving his face off her neck to stop a complete hickey from forming.

He grit his teeth and allowed her passage to the front of the bus.

*Buzzzz….Buzzzz…..Ring Ring!!!* The machine went right before the loud alarm went off.

"Karin made sure I got from point A to point B without distractions and that includes stops." Sasuke said putting on a long sleeve shirt over his over near perfect six-packed chest. Ino sat on the black couch identical to the one in Sasuke's dressing room. Sasuke lifted her by her hands and had her sit on his lap.

"I'm sorry, but I have a gir—" Ino started before Sasuke covered her mouth.

"Don't lie love." He said ready to get it on.

In quick movements Sasuke slightly got on top of her. She gulped, not by intimidation, but by the fact that the temptation of the immensely smothering sexy male was even more libidinous up close.

"Okay…fine, but I sort of have a crush on someone." Ino said near truthfully.

"Mmm…that's even better," He said calling her bluff.

"There's nothing like a good long adultery filled sex, even if you were truly committed." Sasuke said into her neck still having a strong hold on her writs.

"Show me that sensual perfectionist love on the tour bus. No excuses." He said into her ear his eyes eyeing the voluptuous package that was Ino. What had the blonde gotten herself into?

A/N: If you want me to make this better, please tell me. Anything but bash/flame is accepted. I honestly really wanted a lot of events to happen in this chappy to make it longer but, I wanted you to get a background on it. chapter 2: Too Clingy And Not All That Sane. You'll be surprised by what happens to seemingly polite people gone angry. SasuIno forever.


End file.
